Power Out
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: Power out, X-Box 360, Mulder and Scully. It should be fun. Lame summary, but do I care?


**Power Out**

**Discalimer: Nope. I don't own them. Wish I did though.**

**Rating: PG-13. It's safe.**

**Spoilers: None really.**

**Summary: Power out, X-Box 360, Mulder and Scully. It should be fun.**

**A/N: Hello X-Files fans. This is my first X-Files fic I believe. It might be a little OOC, but I don't care. Tell me what you think and review. Enjoy. **

* * *

Mulder opened the door to his apartment. Scully stood on the other side with a six-pack of beer in her hand.

"Hola," he greeted in Spanish.

"Hi," she said making her way past him. She easily navigated through his apartment and put the beer in the fridge. She got two and joined Mulder in the living room.

She took off her coat as Mulder opened the beer. "What are we doing here?" she asked.

He handed her the cold beverage when she sat down next to him on the couch and tucked her feet under her.

"What?"

"You called me, begged me to come over and told me to bring beer."

"Maybe I just wanted to spend time with the FBI agent I sit next to," he replied.

"You bought a new X-Box game," she said after studying him. He smirked.

"NBA Live. I haven't played it yet."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well the recent X-File we just finished kept me up for 48 hours and since when do I test out a game without you, Scully?"

"Shouldn't we be sleeping to make up the 48 hours?"

"No," he replied. "I call dibs on first player." Scully rolled her eyes and sipped her beer. She watched Mulder set everything up. When he was done, he handed her a wireless controller to the X-Box 360.

"You know this isn't fair. I can't play basketball."

"It's really you're fingers doing the playing," he said holding up the controller and pressing random buttons.

"It still gives you an unfair advantage. You know the game of basketball, I don't."

"I guess we'll have to have game nights. Or we could go the gym and shoot some hoops. I bet there's a little Lisa Leslie or Candace Parker hidden in you."

"Mulder, shut up."

They choose their teams and began playing. Hours later, they were still playing and laughing. They were at the end of a game.

"One shot and I win Mulder," Scully said as her team took the ball out of bounds.

"In your dreams, pebble feet."

They were booth intensely watching the screen and moving their fingers on the controller. The seconds were running down. Scully made her player shoot the ball from the 3-point mark.

Before they could see what happened, the TV shut off. Seconds after that, the lights shut off and left them in the dark. They booth sat in silence.

"No!" Scully yelled. "What the hell Mulder?"

"I think the power went out."

"No, duh. Did you pay your bills?"

"I didn't want to, but I did. The landlord must me doing something."

"Well, now we can't see me win the game," she pouted. Mulder glanced at her. The moon and the streetlights put some light in the room. He could see her soft lips puffed into a adorable little pout.

"You didn't win."

"Yes I did, Mulder."

"You don't know if you made it or not."

"I think I did. My shooting percentage was like 85."

"That doesn't mean anything. It was a tie."

"That's what people who lose say. It was a tie," she mimicked him.

"Scully."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Make me," she said.

Mulder stared at her. Her hair looked soft as it shined in the darkness. Her eyes glistened. Her skin looked amazing and her lips looked delicious.

He reached out and touched her hair, and then he cupped her face.

"Mulder," she whispered, "What are you doing?" Her heart raced. Her cheek was on fire and sent electric shocks through her body. She watched his lips, and then she meet his eyes.

"Making you shut up," he replied moving his lips close to hers, and then he kissed her. Scully deepened the kiss and he cupped both cheeks. There were fireworks going off in his head. He had wanted to kiss her this way for a long time.

Scully felt like she was floating on a cloud. His lips were soft. Their tongues dueled before they pulled apart for air.

"Wow," Scully said, "You really do know how to make me shut up." Mulder laughed.

"I still won though," she said tilting her head.

There was a knock on the door and they booth turned their heads.

"I'll get it." Mulder said getting up. Scully followed him. The short and round landlord stood on the other side of the door. The buttons on his button up shirt looked like they were about to pop around his stomach.

"Is everything alright in here?" he said holding a flashlight.

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Something wrong with the fuse box. I'll call the electrician in the morning."

"Ok. Thanks," Mulder said closing the door.

"That is a weird little man," Scully said.

"Try having him as your landlord. What time are you leaving?"

"Kicking me out?" she asked.

"No. I just didn't think you'd want to stay here since the power's out."

"Well I had plans here. That don't require any electricity," she turned her kiss swollen lips into a smirk.

"What?"

She stood on her tiptoes and softly touched the corner of his mouth with her lips. She unbuttoned the top two buttons of her lavender shirt. She turned and headed to his bedroom.

"Are you coming?" she called out, bouncing on his waterbed.

"Yeah. This is way better than X-Box. Scully, you're coming to play more often," he said.

* * *

**A/N: I'll leave the rest to the imagination (hehe). So how'd I do? Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
